


Missing the Mark

by queenhomeslice



Series: Soul Marks [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Airplanes, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Chubby Reader, Curvy Reader, F/M, King Noctis Lucis Caelum, Photographer Prompto Argentum, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, fat reader, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22683784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhomeslice/pseuds/queenhomeslice
Summary: Prompto can't catch up to his soulmate
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Reader
Series: Soul Marks [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631761
Comments: 9
Kudos: 48





	Missing the Mark

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Square Enix or any production studios behind the Final Fantasy franchise or Final Fantasy XV; I am not making money from this work and I do not own the rights to FF in any way.

“Please!” gasps Prompto in a huff, slapping his black credit card on the counter at gate A-10. “I have to get on this plane. Please, now!” 

The bored-looking woman stares at him and idly taps on her keyboard. “Sorry sir,” she says, popping her gum loudly. “Plane’s full. Next flight to Altissia is at 7:25 this evening.” 

“I can’t—” Prompto groans loudly. “My _soulmate_ just got on that plane! Doesn’t that mean anything to you?” 

The woman shrugs. “Sorry sir. They just closed the airlock door, and it’s pulling away. There’s not getting on that plane.” 

Prompto swipes back his credit card and shoves it in his pocket, angry fists tightening around his camera bags as he stomps back over to gate A-12. He scowls at the public and broods for the rest of the waiting period. 

Thirty thousand feet in the air, and the pilot has just made the announcement that electronics are allowed. Prompto digs out his cell phone and pays for the in-flight Wi-Fi, messaging Noct on his private social media account. 

_I’m sorry I didn’t tell you earlier, buddy, but I was so mad. You’ll never guess what happened._

There are a few seconds of animated dots before his king replies. _What Prom_

_I caught a glimpse of my soulmate. She was late for a flight and they announced her name in the airport. But the flight was full and they wouldn’t stop the plane._

_OH_ _SHIT ARE YOU SERIOUS! Dude why didn’t you text me then I would have called a national emergency and grounded all flights._

_I didn’t think about it, I was so caught off guard. But I_ _kinda_ _know what she looks like now. I just have to catch up with her._

_She hot?_

_She’s thicker than a bowl of oatmeal,_ Prompto types back, and he can’t help the blush that rises to his cheeks. _So, obviously_

_That’s amazing,_ Noctis replies. _Do you know where her plane is headed?_

_Altissia._

_Fuck that’s like, the opposite way from where you’re going_

_I guess...what I’m asking...permission to change my_ _itinerary_ _?_

_Go for_ _it_ _bro,_ Noct texts back. _Once you land in Niflheim, you turn right around and go find that woman in Altissia. Take lots of pictures!_

_You’re the best, your Majesty_ , Prompto texts back with a smile. _Who knows? Maybe I can convince her to come back to Niflheim with me._

_My money is your money,_ Noct replies. _Whatever it takes to get her,_ _Prompto_ _. Keep me updated._

Prompto closes the app and digs out his laptop to edit some recent photos in photoshop. He idly stares out of the window at the bright, cloudy sky, and wonders if his soulmate has made it to her destination. He can’t help but get antsy as he clicks around on his photos. The sooner he lands, the sooner he can find the next flight to Altissia and catch up with the woman of his dreams. 


End file.
